


Magic Heart, Broken memories

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Magic, another world - Freeform, reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 02:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: And converted from tumblr to a fanfic on here, MHBM rise once again! Enjoy your reading~





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And converted from tumblr to a fanfic on here, MHBM rise once again! Enjoy your reading~

It was the begin of a the year at school! Some students were introduced to the clubs in the school for extra curriculum activities! Of course you can change the club if you want! But it must be with the leader permission so it will be organized! A lot of students were changing the clubs for others that they feel confortable with! One of these students was Error! He was introduced in some sport club! But he’s not a sportive guy, he needed to change to another club…..  
He came to one of his club partners, Killer, to ask him about it!  
Error- h-hi Killer!  
Killer- hm?  
Error- i want to k-now if i can…hm…change my club!  
Killer- change? why?  
Error- i’m not a sportive person you know…and….hm…i j-just wanted to change to a c-club where i can d-do better! a-and not disturb you g-guys!  
Killer- oh! i see! i’m sorry Error but i don’t now how to change the club! But Cross changed his to Fencing! You can ask him how to do that!  
Error- t-thank you!  
Killer- you’re welcome! and You’re not disturbing by the way! You’re actually a very kind and cute friend! But if you feel confortable with it, i’m here to help with whatever you need!  
Error- t-thank you for real Killer! I’ll look for cross!  
Killer- Good Luck!  
Error then started to look for cross in the entire School! He couldn’t find him anywhere! Where could the Hybrid be? he couldn’t just disappear like that from the school, could he?  
After so much time looking for him, when Error were almost giving up, Cross came to him curious.  
Cross- hey Error!  
Error- Cross! i was l-looking for you!  
Cross- yeah! Ink told me! Do you need something?  
Error- i j-just want to know h-how to change my club!  
Cross- ah! well…..you have to talk to Nightmare! He’s the leader of the club! He takes care of it! You just have to give him your student card and tell him to which club are you going so he can change for you!  
Error- oh…. Ask N-Nightmare?  
Cross- i know…he’s scary right?  
Error- y-yeah…..y-you think he will… change it f-for me?  
Cross- i bet he will! Not so easy! But i’ll tell you a secret! He likes when you’re persistent! If you keep trying, he will eventually give way!  
Error- y-you think so?  
Cross- i’m sure! Just don’t give up! Good luck Error!  
Error- t-thank you!  
in this moment, the Bell for the end of the class rang. Error would have to try tomorrow! He came back home to meet Geno already home making something in the kitchen.  
Error- i-i’m home!  
Geno- welcome back brother! How was your day?  
Error- g-good i guess….  
Geno- that’s cool! you managed to change your club?  
Error- i’ll h-have to talk to N-Nightmare tomorrow….  
Geno- Nightmare? your childhood friend? he’s studying with you still?  
Error- my….childhood friend?  
Geno- yeah! you two used to play a lot together!  
Error- Really? hm….. i don’t remember….  
Geno- i have a picture! just a second!  
Geno walked upstairs and Error sat on te couch and turned on the TV. After some minutes the older one came sitting by his side showing him an album with some pictures of his childhood!  
Geno- here! This is he!  
Geno pointed to a little kid on the picture holding hands with Error! They two were smiling and looking happy! The kid was smallest than he and were using purple clothes and a golden crown.  
Geno- see?  
Error- he looks too different…..i don’t think it’s the same Nightmare…..  
Geno- no?  
Error- No….he’s like… very taller than me and have strange tentacles on his back…..also dressed in black! and i never saw he smiling happily like that…..  
Geno- hm…does he have a brother? Nightmare had a brother!  
Error- i don’t know…but i’ll ask Cross! He knows Nightmare better!  
Geno- alright!  
Sometime passed and soon the day ended! Maybe with some Luck, Nightmare will let Error change the club tomorrow!  
Or maybe not…..  
In the next day, Error asked about Nightmare’s brother…but cross reaction were…strange! He, even so, confirmed that Nightmare do have a brother but his brother does not study in the same school! Error started to think that maybe, just maybe, that was the same Nightmare……  
One week passed since Error started trying to change his club! Nightmare always say no to him! He always says that he’s busy and don’t have time for it! Finally Friday came! Error was decided to change his club! Nothing would change his mind! He came to Nightmare again already prepared to talk to him.  
Night- again? wont you give up already?  
Error- n-no! i r-really want to change my club Nightmare.  
Night- and i already said No!  
Error- p-please Nightmare! i just want to change my club! what’s t-the problem on it?  
Night- i don’t have time for it! is hard to deal with the documents to change the club! that’s all! now get out of here! i’m busy!  
Error- p-please Nightmare! I do w-whatever you want! just please l-let me change it!  
Night- ……  
Error- p-please Nightmare!  
Night- whatever i want huh?  
Error- y-yes!  
Night- hm…..alright then! i’ll change your club! Just tell me witch club you want to enter then! But you’ll be owing me a favor! understood?  
Error- y-yes! T-thank you!  
Error smiled! He finally did it! He will finally get a better club for him! He was very happy about it. Nightmare looked at him and smiled back…but was a different smile….. it gave chills to Error but he ignored it! Maybe it’s just his appearance…….  
In the Next week, Error was already in the club he wanted! It was an cooking club! Geno and Error used to cook a lot together and have tons of fun doing it! It was perfect to Error! Ans plus, Blueberry would be with him to keep company! After a month, Nightmare still didn’t asked him the favor, but he sure noticed some strange looks that Nightmare were giving him. Some “friendly” smiles, some flirting looks, he felt nervous about them…. but he decided that it was only on his head! Maybe a bad choice to do……  
As soon as another month passed, Error noticed that Nightmare were getting really close to him sometimes! He even watched Error as he passed by Nightmare in the hall! Error of course, told everything to Geno They were talking on his room and decided to be careful about it!  
Geno- Let’s have a safe word! so you can call me if he try something and use this word!  
Error- a safe word?  
Geno- yeah! he wont notice that you’re calling for help!  
Error- a-alright! Looks good!  
Geno- hm….what about Glitch?  
Error- hm…..it’s cool actually…..  
Geno- then, to say that i’m coming, i can say something like Hacked!  
Error- a-alright! But come faster please!  
Geno- i will bro! you know i would never ever let someone hurt you!  
Error- thank you…..  
He hugged his big brother being hugged back. A few days passed since then…. Error had to stay a bit later class to finish a project of his club! When he was walking to the exit, He heard a voice…..immediately he had a shiver going through all his body at once and looked back to see Nightmare coming in his direction.  
Night- what are you still doing here Error? I thought you had already gone!  
Error- a-ah! I j-just had to do a few t-things at t-the club you k-know! a-and you?  
Night- same! Hey, since we are here, what about we go out and eat or something?  
Error- i c-can’t! i told my Brother that i would c-call him to get me w-when i’m done! we are going to buy some things later! m-maybe another day!  
Night- aw come on! you can call him and say that you’ll take a little longer! it’s just for some minutes after all!  
Error- hm….i’ll t-try if you insist!  
Error took his cellphone and messaged Geno saying the safe word! Geno answered with an “hacked’‘ and Error knew he was coming. Now he just had to make an excuse to get out of there.  
Error- o-oh no….  
Night- what is it?  
Error- he doesn’t answer the phone….. s-sorry Nightmare…. i h-have to go! He must be coming already!  
Error started walking back to the exit but Nightmare took his hand pulling him against the wall.  
Night- why so shy love~?  
Error- i-i….i h-have to go Nightmare! P-please!  
Night- come on Error~ just a few minutes~  
Nightmare were extremely close to Error’s lips. He cold even feel his breath on his face! The smallest one were shivering a lot and trying to break free from Nightmare’s arms.  
Error- p-please Nightmare! L-let me go!  
Night- calm down! i wont hurt you~ don’t worry!  
Error- b-but i have to go!  
Error felt Nightmare’s right hand hugging his waist. He was scared of what Nightmare would do and didn’t wanted to be there to know! Nightmare then kissed him! Error panicked. He didn’t knew what to do now! He heard Geno calling from the outside and slapped Nightmare’s face in a involuntary impulse running after Geno and soon after going home with him! Nightmare just stood there with a small smile on his face.  
Night- so you don’t remember huh?


	2. Avoiding

The next weeks at school were almost normal! Everything were going fine except one little thing!   
Nightmare is been following Error around!   
The worst part, is that he thinks Error didn’t noticed! But it’s had to not notice a huge black octopus trying to hide himself behind the trash can…… or something…..  
Error tried to stay close to his friends Blueberry and Ink, and when they’re not around, he stayed close to Cross! For his luck, Cross noticed Nightmare’s behavior and decided to confront him!   
Cross- Nightmare we are seeing you!   
Night- hm….i can explain!   
Cross wielded his sword pointing it to Nightmare. Fortunately, He didn’t knew that cross’s sword were fake!   
Cross- then explain! i’m not going to let you get away with that alive!   
Night- c-calm down Cross! put it down! you don’t want to have problems do you?   
Cross- spit it out Nightmare! why are you following him?   
Night- alright alright! i just wanted to get him alone! But he’s always close to someone!   
Cross- get him alone for what?   
Night- to say sorry!   
Cross- sorry for what?   
Night- that’s none of your business!   
Cross- Think better!   
Cross threatened to attack making Nightmare jump.   
Night- alright alright! i wanted to say sorry about what happened between us some weeks ago!   
Cross- and what happened?   
Night- stop asking questions!   
Cross- just fucking answer me!   
Error- h-hm…..excuse me…..  
Cross- hm?   
Error- i-it’s ok Cross! don’t worry! c-can you let us talk for a while? p-please?  
Cross- are you sure?   
Error- yes!   
Cross- alright! i’ ll stay close!   
Cross walked away and They two looked into each others eyes……


	3. Let's make a deal!

Nightmare were looking into Error's eyes in silence. Error Looked away for a moment waiting for Nightmare to actually say something! It looked like Nightmare were stunned or something while looking at the glitched boy in front of him.  
Error- so......you wanted to talk to me?  
Night- oh! right! i just wanted to say sorry! i'm not always like that you know!  
Error- no... i don't know.....  
Night- listen Error! I'm very very sorry! i shouldn't had tried to kiss you without your permission! I didn't wanted you to be afraid of me!  
Error- you're doing it wrong......  
Error started to look around impatiently regretting his decisions. Nightmare let out a small sigh looking frustrated. it wasn't working for them....  
Night- look, let's start again! I fucked up and i want to fix it! Give me a month! i'll prove that you can still trust me!  
Error- i'm not sure......  
Night- then.....oh! i have an idea! after the summer we will have a masquerade! To celebrate this year and the last year of the third class! Let me regain your trust before it and if i succeed we will go together to the prom!  
Error- but what if you fail?  
Night- if i fail.....you can ignore me! I wont bother you anymore and you'll be free of me forever! I promise!  
Error- really? for real?  
Night- yes! we have a deal?  
Error- hm......alright.....if you say so.....  
Night- No! i want you to have sure on it! You can take sometime to think!  
Error- can i?  
Night- yes! we can talk at Friday! what do you think?  
Error- alright.....then....see you at Friday?  
Night- perfect! thank you so much for giving me this chance!  
Nightmare walked away looking very happy and Cross came back.  
Cross- so?  
Error- we will talk at Friday.....thanks for helping me Cross!  
Cross- no problem! that's what friends are for! If he hurt you, tell me ok? i'll scare him for you!  
Error- alright! Thanks!  
They came back to what they were doing before. Error was a bit afraid of what was going to happen in Friday. He needed to think about it..... What if it was a bad idea? Or maybe it could work somehow......who knows? Only time can tell some things!


	4. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get prepared to suffer

At home, Error couldn't stop thinking about Nightmare proposal. He wasn't even listening Geno talking.   
Geno- hm.....brother? Error!   
Error- !!! a-ah! sorry!   
Geno- are you ok bro? you look worried.....  
Error- i'm fine! Just.....thinking.....  
Geno- thinking?   
Error- yeah......Nightmare made a proposal today..... he said that we could make a deal....  
Geno- interesting! A deal about what?   
Error- he want to gain my trust...... he said that until the masquerade, if i don't trust him, he will leave me alone forever..... but i'm not sure about accepting it.....   
Geno- why?   
Error- i don't want to ignore him......he will get sad! But i don't trust him either......i don't know if it will work.....   
Geno- awn! come here bro!   
Geno hugged his little brother and looked him in the eye.   
Geno- you wont know if you don't try! give it a chance! You an end up earning something precious!   
Error- you think so?   
Geno- yeah! of course!   
Error- thank you brother .....   
Geno- no problem! what about we watch som novel and eat chocolate?   
Error- !! yay!   
They two sat at the couch and spend the rest of the day watching TV and chatting. Geno was a very supportive and trustworthy brother! always up for listen to his young brother when they need and very understanding with all the subjects!   
On the other hand, Nightmare was at his home, in his brother's room. The small positive guardian was sick for almost 4 years now. No one could tell what was wrong with him....  
Dream- i'm happy that you could talk to him brother!   
Night- yeah....but i still have to gain his trust....   
Dream- i'm sure you will be able to do so!   
Night- i hope so! How was your day?   
Dream- i slept for most of the time actually!   
Night- ppfff sleepy head   
Dream- hihihihi!   
Night- feeling better?   
Dream- yeah! don't worry!   
He smiled at his brother patting his head softly. He hated to see him in such a pitiful state..... He loved his brother more than anything and not being able to save him were killing him inside! He just wanted Dream to be ok at least....  
Dream- you look sad brother......   
Nightmare hugged Dream sobbing into his arms as he hugged back.   
Night- i l-love you so much Dream...... please don't leave me.....  
Dream- i love you too Nighty! And i'll never leave you! i promise!   
He shouldn't make promises he can't fulfill.......


	5. Long lost moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit off since it's a memory

It was very earlier in the morning. Two kids were running together holding hands. The bigger one was clearly excited and almost pulling the other who was still sleepy and a bit slow.  
???- come on! we are almost there!   
????- why so early?   
???- i promise it will be worth it!   
Their small steps were echoing trough the empty and quiet street. It was still a bit dark since the sun is not yet born. Soon, they got to the top of a montain with a wonderful view of the camps and montains ahead, but most important, the sunrise! It was just starting! The small light peeking trough the mountains, It was beautiful......The boy's eyes where wide open in amazement   
????- t-that.....that's amazing Nightmare........  
Night- i know right? i love to come here everyday! I brought my brother once! But he's a sleepy head haha! Thank you for coming Error......  
Error- thank you for bringing me here!   
They two smiled at each other still holding hands. Their eyes shining with the sunrise light. They were very close to each other at this time. Everyone around could notice how big their friendship was! And how possible it was to become love.....  
Error- Nightmare....  
Night- yeah?   
Error- can you.....promise me something?  
Night- of course! what is it?  
Error- promise that we will be together forever ......  
Night- ppff Ok! i promise that i'll be by your side forever and ever Error!   
Once again Error smiled to his friend hugging him. They stayed like that for a moment watching the sunrise.   
It was a long lost moment that vanished from the memory so much time ago.......


	6. Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIVVEEEE

Finally, Friday came! Nightmare was a pile of nerves at this point. His heart was racing without any explanation and his face was constantly hot. Killer came putting his hand on his forehead making him jump in surprise.   
Killer- calm down! I’m just checking!   
Night- c-checking what?   
Killer- you’re all blushy and acting strange today! I’m checking to see if you’re having a fever or something.   
Night- I’m f-fine! Stop it!   
Killer tried to put his hand on Nightmare’s forehead again but the other took hold on Killer’s hand not letting he do so.   
Killer- Nightmare.   
Night- I said I’m fine!   
Killer- Nightmare you’ll let me check on you immediately!!   
Night- No!   
Killer- Nightmare!!   
He jumped on him trying to check his fever but Nightmare wasn’t going to let it go so easily! He managed to hold Killer’s both hands and neutralize him against the wall.   
Night- say you give up!   
Killer- I give up! I give up!   
Night- good boy.   
Nightmare let go of his hands and Killer crossed his arms looking at him with an angry expression.   
Night- I’m telling you! I’m fine!   
Killer- are you sure?   
Night- yeah! Absolutely!   
Killer- alright then….. but if you need help just ask!   
Night- yeah yeah! I’m telling you, man! I’m fine! I’m just……anxious….. I guess…..  
Killer- fufufu~is it about Error~?   
Night- ….n-no.   
Killer- Is the king of Nightmares in love~?   
Night- I said no! Stop it!   
The blush on Nightmare’s cheek grew larger and darker as Killer laughed from his friend’s reaction. The taller crossed his arms looking away from him. Killer then stopped laughing, now, worried about his friend, he never saw Nightmare so nervous before. Someone on the distance screamed something that neither of them could actually hear and a Ball came directly to Killer’s face knocking him down.   
Night- Killer!!   
Nightmare helped Killer up and the guys who were playing on the camp started panicking. His face was a bleeding mess.   
Night- I’ll take you to the nursery room! Come on!   
In a fast movement, Nightmare Lifted Killer up on his arms taking him to the nursery room as fast as he could.   
Killer- Nightmare I can walk!   
Night- your face looks like the red sea!   
Killer- you know the red sea isn’t actually Red right?   
Night- s-shut up!   
As they got to the nursery room, Nightmare saw Error and Blueberry there. Blueberry looked really worried as Error tried to calm him down. The Nurse was cleaning a small cut on Error’s hands.   
Error- Blue, calm down! It was an accident! Gosh….   
Blue- B-But….  
Error- it’s ok! Don’t worry! It was only an accident! And it’s just a scratch! Don’t worry about it.   
They then saw Nightmare holding Killer who was bleeding nonstop.   
Blue- Jesus! What happened to you?   
Night- he was hit by a ball.  
Killer- Nightmare I can answer by myself too.   
Nurse- Gosh, you need to be more careful. Sit here! I’ll clean that blood and see if you broke something.  
Night- I’ll…w-wait outside!   
Nightmare quickly ran out of the room waiting for Killer. The door then opened showing Error getting out of it as well. They looked at each other for a while without saying anything before Error finally spoke.   
Error- hm…..h-hi.   
Night- Hi……  
Error- so….   
Night- … are you ok?   
Error- y-yeah! It was just a scratch…. I was helping Blue to get the stuff done before the meeting when he accidentally scratched my hand with a knife… It was my fault to be honest…. I should have paid more attention…   
Night- want me to teach him a lesson?   
Error- what?! No! It was just an accident!   
Night- are you sure? I can break only his nose if you want!   
Error- Nightmare please no!   
Night- alright…..  
Then again, more silence. None of them said a word until the nurse came out of the room.   
Nurse- Can you get an ice bag for your friend, please?  
Night- s-sure! is he ok?  
Nurse- yes! He didn’t break anything but his nose started bleeding due to the impact.   
Error- I g-guess there’s some in our room…..  
Nurse- nice! Thanks, kids!   
Night- no problem!   
The nurse came back to the room and both went to the club’s kitchen to get the ice bag for Killer. As they got to the room, Error took the bag from the refrigerator.   
Night- so….about our …conversation….   
Error- I made my decision.   
Night- r-really?!   
Error- yes…. I….i decided to give you a chance…..   
Night- s-so you accept it?   
Error- yes. But with one condition.   
Night- anything you want!   
Error- I don’t want you following me around like a puppy! It’s embarrassing!   
Night- o-oh! Sorry about that! I promise I won't do that!   
Error smiled at him and walked away getting the ice to the nursery room. Nightmare couldn’t help but smile widely not able to contain his happiness. A warm and nostalgic feeling crossed his heart. He was going to make it worth it!


End file.
